Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
pardona me per no partisipa en la discutes. me sposa es malada. me va recomensa en un semana o du. jorj * Me regrete jorj, me espera ce tota vade bon per vos, e un recovre rapida. Brian **multe grasias. jorj * Me veni de vide esta informa. Me desira un resani rapida a tu sposa, Jorj. Simon el instrui nos a pinti here is how I understand this issue. the intent of using "a" after a verb is to indicate an indirect object: "el dona la gato a me". via metaphor, it can be used to indicate the result of an act (ie, an object complement): "los eleje me a presidente", "el pinti la casa a blanca". finally, it can be used to indicate an act that the object commits as a result of the first act: "el comanda la soldatos a ataca", "me instrui vos a parla engles". in effect, it does for the object what the "chain of verbs" does for the subject: it eliminates repetition of the noun. for example: "el pinti la casa afin la casa es blanca" > "el pinti la casa a blanca"; "el comanda la soldatos afin la soldatos ataca" > "el comanda la soldatos a ataca". in most circumstances, "per" can serve in place of "a". jorj *(un modo plu bon per espresa "el instrui nos a pinti" es "el ensenia pinti a nos".) *Esta es un resoma eselente de la usa de "a" pos un verbo. On pote dise ce tota casos indica la state resultante de la ojeto, pos la ata de la verbo. La caso prima indica spesial la loca o posesor resetante, e la caso tre indica la ata resultante. Me no pote acorda con tu frase final, sur "per"; en la plu de la esemplos cual tu sita, on no pote usa "per" en loca de "a". E nota "el comanda la soldatos per vide esce los va obedi", en cual la sujeto implicada de "vide" es "el", no "la soldatos". Simon Bon punto. Acel ta simpli la instruis per aprendores. tempo en xines Per vos interese: (" ... " = tradui leteral de la sinias composante) Pasada: * 之前, 曾經, 剛才/剛剛, 昨天, 一個月前, 上一個月, 了, 過... * 過 guo - "past experience" (perfect tense) - ia ... ** 我喝過水。 = I have drunk water. * 了 le - "finish, realize" (already) - ... ja **我喝了水。 = I drank water. * 之前 "possessive-preceding" (before) - ia ... a ante, ia ... ja **之前我喝了水。 = I drank water before this. * 曾經 "already-pass through" (once/before) - ia ... a un ves **我曾經喝過水。 = I have drunk water before. * 剛才 "exactly-just" /剛剛 (just now) - ia ... apena **我剛才喝了水/我剛才喝水了/我剛才喝過水了。 = I have just drunk water. * 昨天 (yesterday) - **昨天我喝了水。 = Yesterday I drank water. ia ... ier * 一個月前(a month ago) - **一個月前我去旅遊了。 = A month ago I went travelling. * 上一個月/(last month) - **上一個月我去旅遊了。 = Last month I went travelling. Presente: * 現在 "now-time", 此刻 "this-moment" / 這刻 "this-moment", 目前 "see-forward" , 正在 "just now-in the middle of..." aora, en la media de, es ...-nte ** 我（現在/此刻/這刻/目前/正）在喝水。= I am drinking water. * 在 = continuous tense, but it is not added behind the verb, it is added before the verb es... -nte Futur: * 快將 "quickly-future" / 快會 "quickly-occasion" / 將會 "future-occasion" / 將 "future" va ... **我（快將/快會/將會/將）喝水。 = I will drink water. * 快 (quickly) - **(你）快喝水。 = (You) (will) drink water. * 待會兒 "wait-occasion-little" / 一會兒 "one-occasion-little" (soon/a moment later) - pronto, direta **我（待會兒/一會兒）喝水。 = I will drink water soon.